User talk:JBanton/Archive 8
Hey man! Thnx for the message, actually i haven't got PS3 or XBOX360... but i hope GTA V will exit for PC, then maybe i'll play it, the vehicles well i really like them and i am very pleased to edit car pages and help there :)Youandagif (talk) 09:08, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hahahaha, thank you, JB! :D So, what cars are you longing to drive for, in GTA V? "Dayum", I gotta say, the Cheetah is looking really good! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:41, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm also looking forward to drive the Tornado...does that car bring good memories from good ol' San Andreas... Now out of the realm of land vehicles in GTA V, I'm worried about the spoilers about the storyline...I just hope I don't read the final forehand like I did with GTA IV, and it did completely ruin the surprise... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:58, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Amanda De Santa Hello, and thanks for your welcome. I was just wondering can you unlock the Amanda De Santa page, or at the very least make a small edit? It says on the page that Franklin chases her lover out the window, but after watching the Michael trailer many, many times, it is clearly Michael who does it, not Franklin. Throughout all the trailers shown so far, Franklin and Amanda have had no interaction whatsoever. I would edit it myself, but as stated, the page is locked to me for some reason. Many thanks. ChickenDoughnut (talk) 10:51, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Dream GTA Radio Station Playlist? Hey there JBanton, So like you guys, we’re all pretty pumped for GTAV here at Wikia, and we wanted to do something fun in anticipation. The idea is that everyone makes their own dream GTA radio station by creating a 10 song playlist on Spotify, then we all share the playlists/radio station ideas on a blog post I’m putting up on Friday. A bunch of us from the game team are going to make some, but I think it would be way better to feature you and the other GTA admins since the editors on the Wiki are way more familiar with you guys than us. And hey, you're the GTA experts after all! I understand if you’re too busy with work/school or you’d just rather not, but if you can find the time please email me your playlist (mgrimm@wikia-inc.com) and I’ll be sure to include it. Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Book of Vehicles Hi JBanton, it is Smashbro8. A user has uploaded pictures from a whole book of nearly all the vehicles appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. You and I should check these out, for some of these pictures show the vehicles' true names and what they look like/how they perform! Please get back to me! Smashbro8 (talk) 16:27, September 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 New Vehicle Pages JBanton! It is Smashbro8! I can't create new pages for the new GTA V vehicles! Everytime I press paste, it comes up with some warning telling me I cannot paste it. What should I do? Smashbro8 (talk) 20:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Legendary Motor Hey, J. Just if you're interested: Legendary Motorsport. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:47, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I also found this: LS Customs. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:56, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for the heads-up. You are also doing a great job. :) RE: Oh, just the usual 'things' happening. Not a great deal tho. I'm working on updating the rest of the vehicle now. Instulent (talk) 16:16, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Also, could you unlock the 'Vehicle Brand in the HD Universe' template please. Thanks Instulent (talk) 16:42, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Infobox? So, I am watching GTA V gameplay live stream and I've noticed that now instead of displaying "Oracle", it says "Ubermacht Oracle, Sports". Same for other vehicles like Caddy (Caddy, Utility) (There is also a roofless Caddy). So I was thinking, should the "Class" section be added on the Vehicle Infoboxes? If you want I can link you the stream or take a screen when it displays after entering a vehicle. 16:45, September 13, 2013 (UTC) According to an edit from Dodo8 http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AMcJeff&diff=482617&oldid=482359, you've posted pictures from an illegally leaked strategy guide from GTA5. I announced in User_blog:McJeff/GTAWiki_News:_Leaked_information_ban that leaks were not to be published on this wiki. As an administrator, you should be helping purge the wiki of illegally leaked information and warning new editors who post it, not helping spread it. Jeff (talk| ) 21:46, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Aren't the guides an official product? JBanton (Talk | ) 21:51, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Would you mind not deleting the photos I'm uploadinmg to the wiki? It's not leaked content it's from a new video Rockstar has on the GTA V websitehttp://www.rockstargames.com/V/lsbc/lovely-accommodations. Boomer8 (talk) 22:28, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi JB. Before I ask you for something, I need to know if you can see this link :I can see that's it's a leaked video, so I'm not going to watch it. JBanton (Talk | ) 08:52, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Rename Hey Jonny, can you please rename this page to = Mount Chiliad (GTA V) ? Thanks :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 09:03, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :It has been done; "Mount Chilliad (HD Universe)". JBanton (Talk | ) 09:10, September 14, 2013 (UTC) *Ok, so this page to Mount Chiliad (3D Universe) ? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 09:19, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::The deed is done. JBanton (Talk | ) 09:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) look go to www.cinemablend.com/games/GTA-5-Screenshots-Preview-Weapons-Weapon-Customization-Vehicles-59040.html t its called exemplar its not no fucing 4 door coupe da fuq! Need Help? Hey, J. I was asking if you need a second comrade to help out on the vehicle pages. I'm not frequent on the sports/super/hyper cars as much as my interests on American vintage automobiles. I'm trying to stay on top of them, but I'm not active as much because of school starting four weeks ago. As of right now, I'm mostly reading about Ferrari-produced vehicles, Jaguars and and other overseas vehicle manufacturers. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 19:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 19:21, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Customized Dominator Sup JBanton. Nice Dominator! I love its color. But you should check out the pictures of my cars on my user page. I took pictures of all my cars except my Police Cruiser, Police Bike, Felon GT, Sentinel (if it is still there and not lost), and sport bike. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:28, September 23, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 GTA V Vehicle Images Hi, I was nosing around the web to find some more info about gta v vehicles and I came across a website with modern pics of all the vehicles in gta v. Its a website called igtav (first or second option if googling "vehicles in gta v"). Apparently the pics are from rockstar so I assume we can use them however we want. I haven't used any yet cos I thought I would speak to you first. Have alook when you're free, Jmnumber --J-- Edit Request Hello. Is there any chance you can add my review to your external links on the GTAV page please. The link is http://ghoststorm.co.uk/grand-theft-auto-v-review/#axzz2fzDL7svo Thank you. Weevie.1982 (talk) 11:36, September 26, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Police Buffalo JBanton! I just found a Police Buffalo in single player! I'm not kidding! I've taken photos of it but I was wondering if they'd be good enough to upload. A good image name is needed! Please help! Smashbro8 (talk) 18:27, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Police Buffalo GTA V I still am confused with the image policy thing. Is it okay if you give me your email so that I can send you the pictures? They just need renaming so that they can be uploaded without violating the image policy. Be careful though, the car is a tiny bit damaged because I had to evade a two star-wanted level. Smashbro8 (talk) 18:41, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Police Buffalo GTA V Hi JBanton! What do you think about the pictures I posted for the Police Buffalo? If you want me to, now that I have the car repaired by saving it in Michael's garage, I can take and upload better photos of the car. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Entity XF Please explain why you deleted the image that I uploaded? James1579 (talk) 20:35, September 26, 2013 (UTC) BF Hey Bro. I've just noticed something peculiar on the back of the Surfer. It says "Bürgerfahrung", my German's kinda rusty but I'm pretty sure it translates to something like "The Citizen's Vehicle"... Sounds kinda familiar to an other real life car brand eh? TheDeaconBosco (talk) 21:17, September 26, 2013 (UTC) 'sup Hey, bro, how are you? Some guys on IGN made a list of every vehicle you can find in the game, including stats. Enjoy! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 15:24, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :I guess so. One thing that really pisses me off are those two Buzzard model. Just... why? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 15:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Police Buffalo Ay JBanton?! Did you check out the pictures of the Police Buffalo I found? Just wondering....Smashbro8 (talk) 15:35, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 FIB Buffalo Yea I'm quite lucky to find a Police Buffalo but have you found a Monroe, Asea, Unmarked Cruiser or FIB Buffalo? I have not yet found those anywhere. Smashbro8 (talk) 15:43, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 GTA V Monroe JBanton! What mission did you find the Monroe in? I hope I didn't do the mission already!Smashbro8 (talk) 16:28, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Prairie GTA V Hey JBanton, do you think the rear of the Prairie in GTA V resembles this Honda Civic? Please get back at me. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Prairie in GTA V Yea it's not a bad car. I wish the rear looked like the real Tiburon instead of the front. I love the rear of a Tiburon! But yea the Prairie is not bad and I love to find a bright orange one! That's the best! And look at you, you've encountered the Monroe, Cheetah, Dominator, etc. Some of these cars I never saw or only saw once in the game. Hey JBanton, what do you think about the Car Spawning system and Wanted Level system of GTA V? Smashbro8 (talk) 19:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Adder Yea the Car Spawning system to me spawns the same cars too often. I see Beejay XLs all over the place and it annoys me sometimes. And where does the Adder spawn, I'd like to see one!! BTW what do you think about GTA V's wanted level system? Smashbro8 (talk) 19:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 GTA V Police Yea the police in GTA V are very harsh, especially on three stars. I want a Police Transporter but because the cops are so strong, I always die, while I'm trying to obtain the van at three stars. The cops also take too long on their search before the star (s) goes away. Some searches last minutes. Imagine staying for minutes hiding from the cops who are coming towards your location while searching, or imagine driving wrecklessly trying to avoid oncoming cops for minutes just to lose a star? However, I'm glad that the cops do not patrol the streets in GTA V, it makes it a bit easier to do nonsense without worrying about getting a one star. I still hate GTA V's wanted level system and it's only a bit better than IV's Smashbro8 (talk) 19:52, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 GTA Online First Race Hey JBanton! I was wondering if you have ever gotten past the first race in GTA Online right after you get off the plane? I am asking this because everytime I play GTA Online my character walks to the race and it always says launching session. Ten minutes will pass and the race has not even launched yet. This happens even after I go back to xbox dashboard and try again! Like I can't get past the race cause it never loads! If I play Solo on Online, it tells me to go to the race, which isn't actually there in solo mode. Anyway, I was wondering if you were experiencing this problem or knew anyone who had the problem and got past it, cause I am sick and tired of waiting on the first race of Online that never actually loads and comes to life. Oh and btw, I too lost my first female character I made so I had to start over with a new one. Smashbro8 (talk) 12:40, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 GTA Online First Race Hey JBanton. Yea, I was saying that you cannot get to any missions or anything until you do the first race in GTA Online, as for as soon as your character lands on the plane and is dropped off by Lamar, he/she automatically walks into the marker for the race. So you had to do the race already. This is where I'm stuck cause this race always says launching session and even after ten minutes, hasn't launched fully yet. Smashbro8 (talk) 16:51, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Principe Nemesis motorbike Hey JB! How are you finding the vehicles in LS? I'm finding them AWESOME! So, I found this bike yesterday while playing as Trevor, near Vespucci Beach. It's an off-road bike, kinda like the Sanchez but with a different side design. I'd upload the image, but transferring th image from my new phone to my PC is way too complicated, and I can't find it when I link them with the USB cable. When I get the oppurtunity of WI-Fi internet, I'll try to upload it here, directly from my phone. Keep riding. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:00, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Awards Hey there JBanton, So seeing as GTA V has been out for a little bit now, I just wanted to reach out to you and the other GTA Wiki admins about doing a Wiki Awards page/blog post for GTA V. What the heck is a Wiki Awards? It's basically a poll for the users that lets them pick out their favorite parts of the game. Here's a good example. We generally like to get the admins of each Wiki to suggest the candidates and topics for the awards, so if you guys have any you'd like to suggest, that'd be perfect. Please let me know if you're interested in contributing, and as always thanks for all your hard work keeping the GTA Wiki going! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:47, October 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Images Alright, thanks for the post! Switch101 (talk) 15:47, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Categories There are far too many vehicle categories. We're trying to remove to pointless ones. Tom Talk 18:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Would those be the "executive vehicles" and "luxury vehicles" categories? Tom Talk 18:20, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't assume that everybody's as passionate about cars as you are, I doubt that we get a significant amount of people coming on here and thinking like that. If people visit us looking for vehicle info, they'll most likely go to the vehicle articles, such as Vehicles in GTA V, and see a list of vehicles which are all categorised in a table - granted those articles do need some work. Tom Talk 18:49, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::The plan is to categorise them in that style, hence why we kept "Sports cars", but it's a big job and we haven't completed it yet. Feel free to help out. Tom Talk 19:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Also, since vehicles are your thing, we could really do with sorting the Vehicles in GTA V page out, if you have the time to do it. Tom Talk 19:05, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::I meant categories like "Sports cars in GTA V". That's the goal anyway, but like I said, it's a big job. Tom Talk 19:12, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I get your point. I don't think you get mine. I'm trying to redo the entire category system this Wiki has adopted through the Staff - me included - completely neglecting it. For example, I want a "Sports cars" category, this will contain a bunch of subcategories such as "Sports cars in GTA V". I think this will make it easier to find articles. Tom Talk 19:34, October 12, 2013 (UTC) The categories are too big a mess to organise, I underestimated the size of the job. You can recreate some of the categories, but last time they were all used on the same articles, defeating the purpose you claimed they had, so be wary of that. Also, I'm not sure if it was you or not but categories like "British vehicles" should not be recreated. Tom Talk 15:48, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Winter Moon demotion vote GTA_Wiki:Requests_for_Promotion#Demotion_from_Administrator:_User:Winter_Moon. Jeff (talk| ) 16:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) CNB Hi JB. Could you vote on the Community Notice Board please. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:12, October 28, 2013 (UTC) GTA IV - Minor Characters Do you think we should include the names of the models used by minor characters in GTA IV? (Carmen, Alex, Jill Von Crastenburg, Cloe Parker, etc.) I mean these also appear as regular pedestrians. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 22:19, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Newsvan Hi man! I have already seen that the Postal Van page has been selected to delection so I want to know your opinion about the Newsvan: it's a Rumpo ad is called Rumpo in GTA V so I think the GTA V version has to be removed from the page. Ain't it? : If it is named as ''Rumpo in-game then it should come under the Rumpo article, seeing as it already appears on the Newsvan article I think the best thing to do is put a directing link to the Newsvan on the Rumpo article and vice versa. JBanton (Talk | ) 21:40, December 3, 2013 (UTC) What's Up? Hey JBanton. Smashbro8 here. It's been a while since you been on. Just wondering what's up. Did you enjoy Grand Theft Auto 5? Smashbro8 (talk) 22:55, December 3, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Please put in the default radio station for the Carbonizzaire and 9F and also edit their performance.I found it from www.legendarymotorsport.net says that the carbonizzaire is a rear wheel drive car having a 5 liter V8 engine which posess 0-60 mph in 3.5 seconds and has a top speed of 198 mph then the 9F has a 4.0 liter V8 and has a four wheel drive system.The default radio station of these two cars is Radio Los Santos.Last thing i wanted you to do is add the images of the Obey 9F Cabrio front and rear view Hey JB.I wanted to tell you that the Carbonizzare is not only based only the Aston Martin V12 Zagato,it is also based on the Ferrari California because it has a converible hardtop while the Aston Martion V12 Zagato does not have a converible hardtop,its just a coupe.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 16:57, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Hey man! Smashbro8 here! I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!!! I might not be online tomorrow so I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas before I forget! Enjoy your day tomorrow! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:14, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 MERRY CHRISTMAS! Dodo8 ''It's a damn shame the Tampa wasn't included in V. These two would make great brother cars in my garage. Them car drawing thingies an ting [[User:Qxangelxp|qx4n9e1xp (talk) 06:07, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh! Wow. Sorry I haven't replied. I didn't notice until now that you'd left a message on my talk page on the ninth of september :D. Anyway, do you wanna blow this thing off? If not, I have an account at deviantart and I've uploaded some drawings I made. Take a look. http://l4ckadaisy.deviantart.com/ I'm playing GTA Online on the Xbox. Getalanoar (talk) 00:24, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much! I do want ot work with cars, but I've only considered journalism (reporter on an automotive magazine) so far. I don't know about having this evloving into a career. It's more like a hobby. Besides, if it was my job, I would probably be stuck to one brand and that would limit my abilities, as every car manufacturer has a certain "DNA" when it comes to design. For example, Audi has the large grill and the LED headlamps, while Volvo has the diagonal ribbon in front and Lamborghinis has the "flat-and-wide" look. I do think it's wonderful to hear that you like it, though. Hearing/reading that, no matter who says it, makes my day! :) Your drawings are not bad at all, but there's always something to be improved, right? My best tip (and I know this is kind of mainstream, but it works) is to look at the cars around you when you're out for a walk or whenever you get in contact with them. Study what you see and let it soak in. You can also look at pictures. Try to do that, and in one year, you're probably going to look at the your drawings of today and think they look like shit. I'm not saying I think they do, but that's what I think about my own one-year-old drawings :P. You can always experiment. I noticed many of your designs look incredibly similar. They're nice, and actually inspired me to draw something similar myself, but variety is very important. Even if you're planning to keep them to yourself it will be a lot more fun to go through them if they're all different. A tip is to try not to draw coupés, SUVs and other cars that are not generally viewed as "attractive". Instead, try small american sedans from the nineties or Japanese compacts from the eighties! It's shitloads of fun, for example, to draw dirty commie cars with missing body parts and cheap styling! :D Of course, most importantly, have fun! :) By the way; fun fact: "Getalanoar" is a pronounciational combination of "GTA" and "L.A Noire". The more you know! :D Getalanoar (talk) 02:12, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Admin Requests Could you vote on Requests for Promotion? Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:17, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Have some respect, bro. Man, the f-ck is wrong with you? i only edit sh-t, you belive very gangster by making fun other people username and stereotyping it then f-ck you, the only kid HERE is you, motherf-cker. I saying the truth with the edit that YOU deleted, check facts YOURSELF BEFORE DOING UNESESARY BULLSH-T BTW, if you want to play GTA Online or trade cars and stuff, you know where to knock. Dat V8 (talk) 22:48, January 17, 2014 (UTC) New wiki ::INVITE Today, a new subsidiary Wiki of the GTA Wiki has been created. The new, hereafter extravagant GTA Songs Wiki. The Wiki is about all the songs around the radio stations in the GTA series, it's hard to me to build this Wiki alone, so I'm inviting you to help a little bit, step by step, brick by brick. I'm trying to create a Wiki, bringing articles to an identical look-a-like method. They are actually very short. The songs infoboxes should contain the name, image (offcial album cover), size, artist, radio stations, game, year and genre. The header section should look like this: Example is a song performed by Artist Example featured in the radio station Example in GameExample. The sections are the following : *Lyrics - you can pick one from the internet, include the at the top and bottom from the section and don't forget the colons (:). Remember to keep 20 free lines between the header section and the lyrics section. *Trivia (optional) - If the song can be listen during a cutscene (example : Arab Money). *Video - The best video you can find about it on Youtube. This is an optional invite, I hope the Wiki will turn up extremely amazing in few months, just like the GTA Myths Wiki did. Anyways, I'll ask the bureaucrats if the Wiki can become an affiliate when stronger. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 01:20, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey JB I want to say the Carbonizzare is a Ferrari California because the AM V12 Zagato has no convertible top and the Ferrari California has.So I may say that the vehicle is a Ferrari California biased.That's why Watch Dogs Wiki Hey JBanton. Can you tell me where the vehicles pages are on the Watch Dogs wiki? I'd like to help you out like I did when we both did GTA V's vehicles. The only page I've seen so far is the Taxi Cab. Its front looks similar to that of the 2013 Ford Fusion, but more similar to the Jackal. ( ) 18:58, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 You put my name wrong. On your profile page, it's supposed to be: [ [ User:Ragref2|Ragref ] ] and not just: [ [ User:Ragref|Ragref ] ] Just saying! [[User:Ragref2|'RAG'REF'2]] (Feeling lonely?) 22:41, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Watch_Dogs Wiki Hey JBanton. I'm trying to edit on the Watch Dogs Wiki that I usually edit on and it keeps asking me to log in even though I'm logged in. When I do log in and press the edit button, it sends me back to the log in screen and it keeps doing that over and over again. If I try to edit a page that is unprotected by using the URL to send me to the edit page, it says view source. I'm wondering if you are having the same problem cause this is the only wiki that is giving me trouble to edit pages and I'm not blocked so I don't understand what's going on. Can you help? Thanks! ( ) 02:48, April 17, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 The Zentorno Page People keep removing information saying it's the Vacca's sucessor and how the name of the Zentorno is simillar to the Huracan. Part of the Zentorno's name is Entorno. Entorno means enviorment and Huracan sounds like Hurricane which is an enviorment type. Also, one of the people who keep removing this information is ironically named Zentorno. Seems like he doesn't know much about the car his username is based on. Can you please deal with these people and give your verdict on what the Zentorno is based on? -[[User:Ragref2|'RAGREF'2]] (Feeling lonely?) 17:36, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:This guy Please JB help me please.This guy User:Leigh Burne keep erasing my edits in Carbonizzare page and he also kept saying that 'No it doesn't' and 'it doesn't resemble at all'Please help me to solve this problem.10:48, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey JBanton. Could you vote on my request at GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Thank you. Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:09, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Could you vote at GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:23, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Could you vote on this. Tom Talk 22:18, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Need another help again Hi JB there's another problem happened to me again this guy he again erased my edits. Whenever I just edit a single thing which are real Infos,he keep on erasing it non-stop.Another problem is the Pegassi page he keep insisting that the Infernus(HD Universe) is a [[wp:Pagani Zonda|Pagani Zonda although I write Lamborghini Muricielago which is a correct info and he believed that is wrong.He wrote this "This is a Pagani Zonda,not a Lamborghini Murcielago."and did not notice the scissor doors,and the Zentorno he wrote another one, "It looks totally like a Lamborghini Sesto Elemento,nothing look like a Lamborghini Veneno". Can you please help me?if he keep erasing my edits,I have to ask you to block him.ThanksSean.drew.535i (talk) 10:09, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey man, what's up? We haven't talked for the longest time, is everything alright? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:57, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pretty much the same, except for the amount of time I spend in the Wiki now, because of my exams. But thankfully, my Maths exam (the last of this year) is taking place next Monday, and after that I'll probably get back here at last. Good to hear from you. Anything you wanna discuss, you know where I am: Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:31, June 21, 2014 (UTC) New No problem, Mr. Banton Snugeez (talk) 14:37, June 21, 2014 (UTC) please help. cloudkit01 keeps censoring me and refuses to even respond to me. I discovered a certain characters name and all I want to do is share a cool rockstar easteregg/detail. I thought this website was about contribution and community! let me be clear. CLOUDKIT01 never once even attempted to respond or communicate with me AT ALL. this encapsulates what i'm talking about: Attitude towards UsersEdit Hey Cloudkit. You need to start replying to your messages, even if they aren't necessary. Being a staff member isn't all about who makes the most edits here, it's about being civil and helpful to others. You gotta change that cause that's not how staff are supposed to operate. Now another user asked you a question, which you could at least have responded saying why you reverted his edit, because he needs to know what he did wrong before he does it again and gets blocked. You have to remember, you a staff member and as staff members we should be civil and helpful towards other users...unless they cause a little too much trouble (vandalism). http://gta.wikia.com/User:Smashbro8 (http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Smashbro8) 23:25, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 the page: http://gta.wikia.com/Unnamed_Security_Guard I posted this in the talk page : The security guard's name is JaspersEdit proof: http://i.imgur.com/C60wShP.jpg more proof: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rxGmF_neMM#t=126 check the video at 2:05 - 2:06 Why do you (cloudkit01) keep removing Jaspers name? I thought the point was to accumulate info here not censor it. Rafman400 (talk) 20:32, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Ithen smashbro8 has come in to defend cloud and bad mouth me... I really don't understand the negativity here, I just want to share a simple find >.< BTW Jasper mean "Keeper of Treasure". Come on guys, this is a no brainer! http://i.imgur.com/n8QxnPQ.jpg The Liberator Hey man! Could you please rename Liberator (Vehicle) to "'The Liberator" as that's it's official name. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 12:08, July 1, 2014 (UTC)) : Task has been completed. I've also added a bit more to the structure, but I am low on time right now so unable to do much more. Wow, it's been a long time since I've had such a quick repsonse time. JBanton (Talk | ) 12:15, July 1, 2014 (UTC) http://prntscr.com/41phmp that doesnt need to be there if it is useless information. http://prntscr.com/41phta that is also wrong. here is the link to prove how uneducated you really are http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_tallest_buildings_in_California cunt Page Name Hey, man. Could you change the name of this page to Elisa Macallen. I just played the mission Got You Now of the Private Taxi Fare missions, and in the end of the mission, she says that her true name is Elisa, but her friends call her Liz. 558050 Talk 18:24 11, July, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Thanks. 558050 Talk 19:15 11, July, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back Hi JB,so long never meet me already and finally you're back.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 10:52, July 24, 2014 (UTC) RfP Hey. Could you vote on the GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion page for me? Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:56, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, I was hoping if you or another admin could enable the new "Wikia Maps" option here. I was thinking of doing some cool things with that. Thank you!Silversuitcase96 (talk) 00:27, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Maps Hey man, I was hoping if you or another admin could please enable that new "Wikia Maps" option here on the GTA Wiki? I was thinking of doing something cool with that. Thank you!Silversuitcase96 (talk) 00:31, August 2, 2014 (UTC)